Dangerous Passions
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: ONESHOT: ShikiRima They were past the point of no return. But passion had always been a dangerous game.


Dangerous Passions 

Rima silently walked down the Moon Dormitory hall, hand trailing behind her on the wall. She sensed someone up ahead of her. The presence down the long corridor was familiar and she looked up in surprise.

"Shiki?"

"Yes?" the black-haired vampire said in a sultry voice that was not his.

At the tenor of his recognizable, yet unrecognizable voice, Rima froze. There was something noticeably different about the person emerging from the shadows and stepping into the moonlight.

As he approached her, the female vampire backed up until she hit the beautifully papered wall behind her.

His eyes… His eyes were different from before. They held a dangerous quality that she had never seen before. They were not his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Shiki purred. "Am I that terrifying where you have to back away from me?"

Rima struggled to make her throat work. Her friend placed his manicured hands on the wall, right next to her head. She would have to duck to escape and she knew deep down that it wouldn't be worth it. He could catch her in an instant.

"No," the trembling vampire said in a small voice. "You've never been terrifying."

He gave a deep throaty laugh and moved to trace a finger down the girl's smooth, pale cheek. Shiki leaned in, causing Rima to close her eyes in fear. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't move.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, hot breath bathing her neck and shoulder. Inching even closer to her, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone.

The blonde gasped audibly and flicked her eyes to meet his. Desire smoldered in them, making her go weak at the knees. Shiki smirked at her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she managed to choke out as he began kissing up her neck to her jaw line. She placed her hands on his chest to push away, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Nothing's ever a good idea," Shiki muttered against the sensitive skin under her jawbone. "But people do it anyway. I know you want this."

Struggling to her hands out of his iron-like grip, she said, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but a hallway is not an appropriate place for actions such as this to take place!"

"So are you saying we should move this elsewhere?" he asked, mouth still at her jaw.

"It would be smarter than the spectacle you're causing," Rima snapped, unsure of how to react in this bizarre situation.

"Fine by me," the other vampire said, releasing her hands a split second before he scooped her up and went to his door, kicking it open.

Depositing her on his large, four-poster bed, Shiki went to his doors and locked them. He turned back to her, un-tucking his button-down shirt. Rima stared at him is disbelief and he advanced towards her slowly.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and pushing them up. Rima glared up at him. "What? Still think this is a bad idea?"

"Yes!" she spat. Her gaze softened as she shifted onto her knees, planting her hands in front of her. "Shiki, what has gotten into you? This isn't like you."

"I'm sick of being weak. I'm sick of being the pacifist that everyone thinks I am." He stared intensely at her. "Most of all, I'm sick of deny myself you. I need you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rima asked, stuttering.

"I'm talking about you and I," Shiki said. "Nothing more, nothing less. My desire for you. My need for you. It surpasses even my need for blood."

"Shiki, I–"

"Don't say anything," he interrupted, moving onto the bed, causing her to fall onto her back. "I'm not a blind fool. I know you want this probably more than I do. Don't deny yourself any longer."

Rima's thoughts raced around her head frantically. He was right. She did want this more than anything in the world, but it wasn't right.

The black-haired vampire's soft lips on hers erased all other feeling except lust and desire from her head. She kissed him back as greedily as he kissed her, lips moving heatedly together. The blonde's fingers moved upwards and unsteadily unbuttoned Shiki's shirt. It fell to the side, discarded and forgotten. When he nipped her collarbone, she gasped and arched her back in pleasure.

Hovering over her, her friend smirked at her, running a finger along the elastic waistband of her panties that lay hidden under her skirt. The deft fingers quickly unzipped the obstructing pleated material and threw it away where it lay forgotten with his shirt.

_I shouldn't do this_, she though as Shiki started down at her with hunger.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now. This was not the Shiki she had known for years. This was a different Shiki, but she couldn't stop herself as she moved her fingers over the expanse of his bare chest, trying to memorize its contours. She wanted this too much. Her desire overwhelmed her logic. They had past the point of no return.

This was brainless and teetering on the edge of insanity.

But passion had always been a dangerous game.


End file.
